Plus belle que la lune
by Feng Huang Mei
Summary: You should always listen to someone who is smart. - I know it's not a good summary. Pairs: Roseknightshipping, mentioned Trickstarshipping


So here is my new story with my favourite couple: Roseknightshipping.

I hope you guys will enjoy it :)

* * *

"Crow, I can't tell her and you know that!"

"Of course you can! It's really not that hard. Just go to her house, ring the bell and when she opens it you say: 'I love you'."

"Never ever!"

"But why? She likes you too."

"She does not!"

Crow really knows how to get on my nerves. Ever since I have told him that I like Sherry he always says that I should finally tell her.  
I know he is right, but I don't think that I could be together with her. I mean she is really beautiful with her long, soft hair, her wonderful emerald eyes, her red lips, her perfect body...  
Okay I should definitely stop thinking about her.

"Why can't you just tell her?"

"Crow could you please stop getting on my nerves?"

"I'm not the one who is not telling 'the love of my life' that I love her."

"Yes but it took you also really long to tell Brave that you like him."

He blushed.

After the World Riding Grand Prix and the whole incident with Yliaster, the two of them got closer and closer every day, but neither of them wanted to say to the other one that he loved him.  
Stupid right?

"At least I told him."

"Yeah yeah, I know. Listen Crow, I'm going to tell her when the right moment is here, okay?"

"There is no right moment, you know. It also doesn't really matter if you tell her during a shopping tour, or at a restaurant, it just matters that you finally tell her."

"Okay okay. I'll do it. She wanted to meet me any ways. I'll tell her then."

"That's perfect! When do you two meet?"

"In about 1 minute."

"WHAT?"

"Yep. We wanted to meet here at this café."

"Ah right. Good that you tell me. You could have mentioned that before, you know?"

"Yeah sorry about that."

"Any ways I'm leaving now, and you tell her!"

"Yes Crow I'll do it."

After that he leaved. Without paying his coffee. At least he could have asked me to pay for it, but no. Shortly after that Sherry came.

"Hey Aki, how are you today?" she asked with a smile.

I like it when she smiles. She looks so perfect when she does it.

"I'm fine and you?"

"I'm also fine."

"So what are we doing now?"

"I wanted to show you something. Do you have your D-Wheel here?"

"No, I didn't know that I'll need it."

"Hm.. okay. Then you can ride with me."

"O..Okay."

After I had payed for the coffee of Crow and myself we got on her D-Wheel. It always makes me nervous when I'm sitting behind her on her D-Wheel.

After about an hour, it was now about 10 p.m., we arrived at a beautiful waterfall. There were also a few trees, and the moonlight was reflecting itself in the water.

"It's wonderful here," I said in awe.

"I knew you would like it."

We both sat down holding our feet in the water. The water is a bit cold, but I don't mind because it's summer and the water is really refreshing.

After a while I let out a sigh. Even though it was a great place, I couldn't stop thinking about the person next to me. She would never love me and I know that, so how am I supposed to tell her that I love her? She would just tell me that I am really crazy, and then she would never talk to me again. I can't let that happen.

"Aki, what's wrong?"

"Huh, what?"

"I asked you if you would like the place, and you haven't answered that question. So I asked you if everything would be alright."

"Oh. Yeah I like that place."

"Great! And now to my other question."

"Yes everything is alright."

"Doesn't sound like it is."

I let out another sigh. Unlike me, she can read me like a book. She always knows when I feel bad and then she tries to comfort me.

"Well I'm a bit sad."

"I figured that out. The only thing I haven't figured out yet is the reason."

"I can't tell you the reason."

And here I am again, not telling her how I feel.

"You can, but you don't want to, right? Or you are afraid of telling because of some reason."

"I..."

"Come on Aki. We're kinda best friends or at least something like that."

"That's the reason," I muttered, not wanting to look at her.

"So..You don't like me?"

"What? No!" I raised my head to look at her. "I like you. I mean I really like you. Like.. you know."

I looked down again and she remained silent.

"Actually I don't know. So please continue."

I blushed and I hope that she didn't see it.

"Well..."

"Yes."

"I... love... you," I muttered.

"I didn't hear you, could you repeat it please?"

"I.. love.. you," I murmured a bit louder still looking down.

"You know, you are cute when you blush like that," she whispered in my ear.

Then she lifted my head with her hand and kissed me, which surprised me a bit. After one or two seconds I kissed her back. When the kiss ended we smiled at each other.

"I love you too, Aki."

I guess Crow was right after all. He can be smart too if he wants to. I should listen to him more often.

* * *

_That was my new story. _

_I hope you have enjoyed it ^^_


End file.
